Homer Time/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the fourth episode, Homer Time. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Homer babysitting Edith and Agnes) Text: Storyboard Director GEO G. Text: Written by MATT GROENING, STEVE SAMONO, and TERRY WARD Text: Supervising Director TERRY WARD Text: Animation Directors ADAM HARGREAVES and DAVID SILVERMAN Text: Creative Director RICH MOORE (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of Tromson Jail and zooms into the Gree Team's cell) Memy9909: (sighs) We've been here for a week. What should we do, Master Gree Guy? Gree Guy: (thinking) Let me think. (The light bulb pops on top of Gree Guy's head) Gree Guy: (scheming) I know, we should... escape! (The Gree Team gasped) Gree Guy: Good thing that I have my... (pulls a memory eraser spray) memory eraser spray and my invisibility powers. The Gree Team: Cool. (Gree Guy turns invisible and gets out of the jail cell) Jail guard: I hope nobody is escaping from this place. (Gree Guy uses his memory eraser spray) Gree Guy: This spray will make you forget about the Gree Team getting arrested. (sprays the jail guard) Jail guard: Woah! What happened? (The Gree Team escapes and Gree Guy goes to spray everyone who works at the jail) The Gree Team: So long, suckers! Jail guard: Get back he- Oh, I don't remember them getting arrested. They're innocent. (Cuts to Gru's house and zooms into the door) (Pans through the door and into the living room) Gru: Since you've been a good guest, you could babysit Edith and Agnes while Margo plays with her Geo Team friends. I'm going on vacation with my minions. Homer: D'oh. (Gru and his minions leave for vacation) Homer: Bye. (Cuts to Homer sending envelopes to every Geo Team member except Dave) Geo Guy: (holding a letter from Homer) Let me guess. (Cuts to a letter) Geo Guy: (off-screen) A letter from Homer Simpson, telling The Geo Team that he's babysitting... Geo Guy: (confused) Margo's sisters? (cuts to Homer at the Geo Team House) You're not going to be with us? Homer: (nodded to Geo Guy) Yep. I'm going to babysit Margo's sisters. Geo Guy: Interesting. (talks to the rest of the Geo Team) We need a temporary replacement for Dave and Homer by tomorrow. Bloo: You never got a replacement when I wasn't here for the Geomart-or-whatever it's called, wait a second, Geo Market! Jan: I'll find one in the park. Geo Guy: Well, that's the end of the meeting, guys. Come back tomorrow. (Everyone leaves the base and Homer is excited just outside the Geo Team) Homer: Babysitting Edith and Agnes... (jumps) Here I come! (His jump stays still) Random boy: Mommy, what's that man doing? Random boy's mother: (sighs) I don't know, son. (They keep on walking) Homer: (still) Can anybody help? (Fades to the next day) (The Gree Team are stealing things at the Geo Team base at sunrise) Bryan Guy: Let's hack the computers. (attempt to hack) Computer female voice: Access denied! You can't hack every computer in the Geo Team base! That's because you're way too evil! (A mechanical hand comes out of the ceiling and punches Bryan Guy) Bryan Guy: AHHHH! (Bryan Guy goes flying through the sky and lands in the Altantic Ocean) (Scene goes back to the Geo Team base) Pingux2012: I never liked Bryan Guy. I stole some food from every grocery store within the city proper. Computer female voice: Oh, I've forgot another. Actually, I forgot the eight of you! Gree Guy: Us? Computer female voice: (screams in a human voice) Yeah, you! (A mechanical hand punches all of them) Computer female voice: Well, that will teach them a lesson. Act 2 (Three hours later) (Cuts to Homer at Gru's house) Homer: Well, girls, I'm going to babysit you. (thinking in his head) What do they want to do? (normal) What do you two want to do? Agnes: We want to sell cookies. Homer: Cool, but I prefer donuts. (thinking in his head) I wonder what Geo Guy and the team are up to. (Cuts to the inside of the Geo Team House) Jan: This is my friend, Alsen, from Geoville Middle School. The reason I chose him because I think he's a suitable temporary member. Alsen: Coooool! (goes to one of the conputer's chairs) This is cool! What's this chair called, Georg- (Geo Guy slapped Alsen on the face) Geo Guy: Don't call me George. Only Green Bob, Geo, and my family can. But I don't know what the chair is called. Alsen: Are you related to Geo? Geo Guy: No! Alsen: Do you have Battle Against Spider Squid Galaxy? Geo Guy: Yes! Alsen: And an Atari 2600? Geo Guy: There is one in my house, but it belongs to my parents. Alsen: Your parents are gamers? Cowabunga sweet! Geo Guy: Not really! (furious) Stop asking me too much QUESTIONS! (face turns red) Jan: (whispering to Alsen) You wouldn't like Geo Guy when he's in angry mode. (Fades to Homer in Gru's house's entrance) Homer: (puts sunglasses) Ready to sell cookies? Edith and Agnes: Ready! Homer: Then off we go! (The song Stayin' Alive starts alive) (They go to Edith and Agnes' biological grandmother's house) (The grandmother opens the door) Grandmother: Oh, hello, my daughter's daughters. Where's Margo? Agnes and Edith: Hello, grandma. Edith: Margo is with some friends. Homer: (sigh) That's your grandmother? Grandmother: Yeah! Whatcha goin' to do about it? (pokes Homer in the eye with a walking stick) Agnes: Grandma! (Agnes and Edith sell cookies to their grandmother) (Cuts to Homer, Agnes and Edith at the Geo Team base) (Homer knocks) (Geo Guy opens the door) Geo Guy: Hey, Homer. (looks at the cookies) It looks like cookies. (looks at Homer) I've been trying to deal with a guy who keeps on asking questions. Homer: These are cookies. I've been dealing with an old lady. Geo Guy: That's why you have a black eye. Homer: Captain obvious. Agnes: Want some? Geo Guy: Yes, cute little Agnes. (talks to The Geo Team) Get some cookies! (The Geo Team give cash and get cookies) (Cuts to Homer, Edith and Agnes at a retirement home) Homer: (whispering to Edith and Agnes) We mustn't disturb that old man playing golf. (They walk further to expect notice) Agnes: EVERYBODY! GET SOME COOKIES! (The old man in question hurts himself) Agnes: Oopsies. (Elderly come to them to buy cookies) (The song Stayin' Alive stops playing) (Cuts to them walking out of a mall) Homer: At least, you didn't get hurt like me. I've got a poked black eye by your grandma, and a bruised leg from that elderly golf lover. D'oh. Agnes: Nobody would want to hurt a cute little girl like me. (talking to Edith) Is that right, Edith? (Edith nods) (Gree Guy is seen deliberately dropping burritos with Pingux2012) Agnes: Homer!! A blob and an odd stickman are littering! (Homer chases them) Homer: (shouting) You idiots know there's a bin. (Homer stops because he can't catch up) Edith: Is that the best you can do? Give up? Only wusses give up. Homer: It's no use. They're too fast for a man like me. (Homer picks up every burrito Gree Guy and Pingux2012 littered and throws all of the burritos into a bin) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 3 (Fades to Margo and Coraline Jones leaving the same mall) Coraline: That Alsen boy is soooo annoying. He keeps on asking questions. Margo: He kept on disrupting your speech. Coraline: I know. Margo: Since no one in the Geo Team today couldn't drive, we had to take the bus. (Margo sees her sisters along with Homer) Margo: (pointing at the trio) Isn't that Homer? Coraline: Yes. Margo: And my little sisters? Coraline: Same answer as before. Margo: (waving at Edith and Agnes) Hi, Edith and Agnes! Edith and Agnes (on the other side of the road): Hi! (Coraline and Margo go on the bus) (Cuts to Cartman playing with Geo Guy and Alsen at Geo Guy's house) Cartman: (playing Spider Squid 2½) Thanks to me, we killed all motherf- (Geo Guy covers Cartman's mouth) (Crowd gasping sound effect occurs) Geo Guy: Don't... say... a... bad... word. It's a kids' show. Alsen: Can I play? Geo Guy: If you mean it, then you can. I forgive you, Alsen. (Crowd appaulse sound effect occurs) Geo Guy: I've heard that sound in Episode 2. (Crowd laughing sound effect occurs) Act 4 (Cuts to the inside of Gru's house) Homer: Well, what do you have for dinner? Edith: Well, we have... Agnes: CHEETOS! Homer: (serious) Let's be serious. Edith: We eat typical food. Homer: Food? (Homer goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge) Homer: Hmmm... food? (looks at a donut) He's even got my favorite donut in here! (looks at beer) Even Duff! Agnes: Do you cook? Homer: Not really. My wife does most of the cooking. My wife and kids are on vacation. Edith: Now what? Homer: I guess, we will make sandwiches! Edith and Agnes: Yay! (20 minutes later) (Edith and Agnes finish eating sandwiches and Homer is seen drinking Duff) Homer: (takes a sip) Ahh! Agnes: I love my sandwich. Edith: I'm full. (Cuts to Gru and his minions at an airport in San Juan, Puerto Rico) Gru: Minions, we're going home! Dave: (speaking Minionese) Gojdnc jsha? Tosm fjv nd jvmdjfnv Kanchc Djabndm? Stuart: (speaking English) He said that were going home? To boring contiguous United States? Dave: (shouting in Spanish) Adios! Subtitle Text: Goodbye! (They go on a plane) (Cuts to a mailman sending mail at Gru's house) Mailman: Mail! (whistles) (Homer, Agnes and Edith go outside and check mail) Agnes: (reads envelope) It says "To Edith, Agnes and Homer". Open it, Homer. (gives to Homer) Homer: (reads letter) Dear my daugthers and Homer, I'd like to say that I'll be coming back tonight. (stops reading) TONIGHT?!? D'oh. (throws letter away) Edith: You didn't finish reading it! Homer: Whatever! (Cuts to Gree Guy and Memy9909 spying on Homer from a bush) (They pop out of it) Memy9909: Get that note so Homer will be grounded. (Gree Guy gets the note) Gree Guy: It says that Gru's returning! To the airport! (Fades to Gree Guy and Memy at the airport) Gree Guy: You got a job here?!? Memy9909: I erased the staff's memory of everything they know after kindergarten. I've made them dumb. Both: MWHAHAHAHA! Gree Guy: We're so evil that Dr. Claw is a comedian compared to us. Act 5: Gru's Arrival (Gru arriving outside the airport) Gru: Welcome back to mainland U.S.A. (Gru and his minions goes inside of the airport) Memy9909 the Security Guard: You're not allowed to go through. Gru: Why? Memy9909: You're Gru. Gru: What's that supposed to mean? Dave: (whispering to Gru) That security guard is Memy9909. Gru: (whispering) Memy? Dave: (whispering to Gru) Yes. He's working with a guy called (points to Gree Guy) Gree Guy! Gree Guy: Whatcha you're lookin at? Gru: Aha! You two are evil! Dave: (speaking in Minionese) Gree Gos awaabs nan evil cue colcub Ta Gree Pas! (speaking in English) Now pay close attention to me, Gru! Gree Guy formed an evil group called The Gree Team! (Gru gasped) Memy9909: He revealed our secret identity. (All of the airport workers get their memory and let Gru and his minions go) Memy9909: (angry) GRRRRR! He's grounded. (Memy and Gree Guy merge and transform into a minion) (Gru and his minions get into the car) Gru: Dave! Close the car trunk! (The evil Memy-Gree Guy minion gets into the car trunk and Dave closes it) Evil minion: (Gree Guy's voice) Now, we'll destroy the Geo Team! (Memy's voice) And ground 'em all. (Gree Guy's voice) Don't even think about grounding stupid people, Memy Thousands! (15 minutes later) (Gru and his minions arrive) (Dave knocks the door) Dave: (speaking in English) Hi! (Homer opens the door) (Gru and the minions go inside) Agnes: Hi, Dad. Gru: Hi. (The evil Memy-Gree Guy minion get out of the car trunk and run away) Evil minion (outside): MWHAHAHA (running) Edith: Hey, Dad. Why is there a large minion outside running away? Gru: It's a long story. Homer: Why did you come so early? Gru: I came so early because I wouldn't neglected my children (Cuts to the evil minion arriving at the Geo Team base) Evil minon: (Gree Guy's voice) You knock on the door! I'm the master! (Memy9909's voice) Ok. (The evil minion knocks) (Geo Guy opens the door) Geo Guy: You look unfamiliar. Are you Gru's newest minion? Evil minion: (speaking Minionese) Imsnfjj! Geo Guy: Come in. (The evil minion goes inside and Geo Guy shuts the door) Evil minion: (Gree Guy thinking) Now, it's time for world domination! (Fades to black) Act 6 (Fades to the evil minion stealing file paper from the file room) (Geo Guy goes inside) Geo Guy: What are you doing in the file room? Evil minion: (lying in Minionese) Sola lexdag tem orb een ta recha lugo. Subtitle Text: Just putting some paper in the right place. Geo Guy: Okay... (leaves the room) Evil minion: (using a walkie-talkie in Gree Guy's voice) Guys, reveal yourself. (The evil minion goes downstairs) Green Bob: (talking to a Dr. Beanson impostor) Thank you, Dr. Beanson (The Dr. Beanson impostor reveals himself to be Pingux2012, CookieEater2, Warren Cook and Elias Pickney) (Record scratch and crowd laughing sound effects were occured) Green Bob: (shocked) You're not Dr. Beanson! You're the Gree Team! (Crowd gasping sound effect is heard) Green Bob: (angry) You really are... The Gree Team. Was that right? Pingux2012: That's right! (Green Bob, Jason, and Geo Guy got angry) Green Bob: (angry) April... Jason: (angry) Fools... Geo Guy: (furious) JERKS!!! (The evil minion comes in the fun room and reveals himself to be Gree Guy and Memy9909) (The Geo Team gasped) Geo Guy: (angry) That's it! You suck, Gree Team! Little Guy: (angry) You stink! Geo Guy: (angry) And you know what time it is? It's time for me to call Homer on the telephone! (Geo Guy goes to the phone and calls Homer) Geo Guy (on the phone): Hello, Homer. (Cuts to Homer talking to Geo Guy on the phone) Homer (on the phone): Hello. Geo Guy: We need you because the Gree Team have trespassed our base. Homer: (on the phone) Ok. (talks to Gru) Gru! Can I use your car? (Cuts to Homer, Gru, the minions, Edith and Agnes arriving at the Geo Team base's door) (Geo Guy opens the door) Homer: What's the problem, Geo Guy? Geo Guy: Gree Guy is trying to destroy the base. Homer: That little... Geo Guy: Well, sort of. Gree Guy: (walking out of the fun room) Let's take the battle at the park! (Cuts to The Geo Team watching the battle at the park) (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. CookieEater2: We're going to destroy The Geo Team. Memy9909: And gonna ground them all! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! Memy: Memy, the rebel enemy of Geoville! Elias Pickney: Elias Pickney! Warren Cook: Warren Cook! (Bryan Guy, Sack99Swell and Keithy arrived with jetpacks) Bryan Guy, Sack99Swell and Keithy Guy: And don't forget Bryan, Sack and Keithy Guy! (Motto ends) Gree Guy: Let's fight! (kicks Homer) (The kick doesn't recieve damage to Homer) Edith: No one messes with Homer. Homer: (grunts) You little... (strangles Gree Guy) Gree Guy: Oh no! I'm losing my superpowers!! (Homer pulls a remote and press the red button) (A mechanical hand comes out of the bush and punches the Gree Team; The hand sends the group flying) The Gree Team: AHHHHHH! Gree Guy: I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, HOMEBOY AND THE GEO TEAM! (The Gree Team land into the Atlantic Ocean, but Gree Guy ends up landing on the roof of a jail on Planet Gree) (Cuts to the rest of the Gree Team swimming in the Atlantic Ocean) Bryan Guy: Let's use our jet-packs! (The jet-packs give them an electric shock) The Gree Team: AHHHH! Keithy Guy: Let's ask Santed Sailor. (swims to Santed Sailor) Hey, Santed Sailor. We want a ride to Pennsylvania! Santed Sailor: There's no way I'm gonna give a ride to a vile excuse of people like you guys! (rides his boat) To Long Island, New York! (talks to the Gree Team) Have a shippy day, morons! (Iris wipe occurs on Santed Sailor's face) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts